Grimm of Remnant, Dead of the Earth
by EnriksD8
Summary: There are two worlds, Earth and Remnant. Remnant's at full-time peace, but Earth... That world ended twenty or so years ago. This story tells the tale of two members of the largest survivor group about them finding an experiment that leads them to Remnant. Stuck in a world where kids fight dark monsters and everything's all too reliant on one energy, can they find a way back?
1. Prologue

_This takes elements from Left 4 Dead and Dead Rising, but is mostly a crossover between Unturned and RWBY_

 **Hey, dudes! EnriksD8 here with another fanfic of mine. Today, I'll be trying my take on a zombie-related fic, so it could be bad or good depending on how you guys see it. So enough about me, let's get this fic on the desk!**

 _Unturned-related stuff belongs to Nelson Sexton and/or the Steam Workshop  
Left 4 Dead-related stuff belongs to Valve  
Dead Rising-related stuff belongs to Capcom  
RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum_

* * *

 **Grimm of Remnant, Dead of the Earth**

* * *

*Chapter 0: One Small Portal for Man… One Giant Jump from Earth to Remnant*

-Seattle, Washington, around midnight-

Currently there was fear running through a man's head as he ran through Seattle's abandoned streets, Atchisson shotgun at the ready. The man vaulted over a chain-link fence as multiple inhuman growls sounded off from nearby. The man ran some more before skidding to a halt. Turning around, he aimed his shotgun at the very thing that he was running from just minutes ago.

Zombies…

A whole group of them, packed with some Flankers, Burners, and Spitters. Close behind the horde of undead were five Mega Zombies, all massive and brutish.

Calming himself down and aiming the sights, the man opened fire at the oncoming horde, killing most of the regular zombies, and taking out a few of the special zombies in his wake. All the while, he started moving backwards, into an open road leading to a highway. "C'mon! C'mon!" he roared in fury as he gunned down more zombies within his field of vision. Dodging an oncoming piece of concrete, he quickly shot at the Mega that threw it, taking it down.

'One down, and a shitload to go.' Pulling out his Vulture handcannon and taking a pot shot, he quickly amputated a zombie of its arm and shoulder, killing it quickly.

Suddenly, a Flanker popped out of nowhere, taking the man by surprise. The man overcame his surprise with a well-placed slice to the neck with his machete, decapitating the undead freak. Rapidly, he spun and stabbed a Sprinter zombie straight through the cranium, destroying its brain completely.

'Shit, can't find some room to breathe. Gotta get to the other side of the bridge.' He thought before making a massive sprint, jumping over low lying pieces of debris and dodging multiple spits of acid from the Spitters.

Grabbing one by the head, the man slammed it down hard into a nearby car engine, smashing it to bits. He quickly slammed another before shooting it off the bridge that he and the undead horde chasing him are on.

Turning to the horde, he pulled out the Atchisson shotgun and started to shoot the Mega Zombies, taking one out of the four down, before switching his targets to the smaller undead creatures.

Shooting down another small group, he switches again to his machete to slice off any Flanker that got near to him. Grabbing his Vulture in his right and his machete in his left in a reverse-slash-tactical hold, the man shot at and slashed at the horde before rapidly dodging a thrown piece of debris.

Holding his breath, he rapidly aimed the handcannon at one Mega and fired, obliterating its head in a satisfying bloody manner. He smiled on the inside, before repeating the process with the other Mega Zombies that remained; each needing only one bullet between the eyes to kill it for good.

As the final Mega fell down, the man quickly turned on his heel and ran to the other end of the bridge, with the rest of the horde following suit. Although some of the undead had given up on the chase, as they merely stood still by some destroyed cars while the others continued the chase.

'Didn't get rid of all, but that's good enough!' The man thought as he vaulted over the side of the bridge and landing on his feet into the grass below, the blades of grass being crushed under his boots, followed by the rest of the man's clothes as he rolled a few feet from his landing point. Quickly getting up, the man saw the horde on top of the bridge trying to get over.

Aiming his Atchisson shotgun, he shot at them in quick semi-automatic fire. The zombies that jumped down after him were soon shredded by the buckshot hitting their bodies. As the last one fell, the man heard multiple fast shuffling of feet from nearby.

Sprinters. And a whole pack of them.

In pure instinct, the man quickly bolted for it, narrowly dodging one in his way and slicing another quickly.

* * *

-Minutes later-

* * *

After running through the town, called Everett before the events of the virus infection, the man ran with the entire Sprinter pack behind him. He was getting tired, his stamina slowly draining from all the running he's doing, with fatigue starting to show.

'Alright! This chase ends now.' Quickly turning despite his fatigue, the man shot all the remaining rounds of his Atchisson, each shotgun round destroying a zombie or two in their wake. He quickly and carefully moved back from the approaching horde, taking down two or more zombies with each blast of buckshot.

A few moments later, the man got rid of all of the Sprinters. Taking a few seconds to catch his breath, the man took notice of where he was now thanks to the distance the overall chase took.

Standing before him from a good distance was a huge concrete wall, with some cracks, large and small, decorating the stony wall. Multiple barbed wire fences stood erect atop the concrete structure, some either in good condition or in terrible condition.

But those didn't catch the man's eye as much as the symbol painted on the entrance.

Adorning the metal doors was a large black scorpion in a tribal tattoo art style. A huge number seven in white was on the arachnid's back.

The man frowned, agitated. "Motherfucking Scorpion-Seven…" he narrowed his eyes as he scanned the walls a bit more. "To think I'd go back to this place... to the same fucks that started this whole mess." Seeing a man-sized crack in the wall nearby, the edges of his mouth curled into a slight grin.

He heard the sounds of feet running coming from behind him. Reacting, he quickly turned around and aimed…

Right at a teenage boy, roughly eighteen years of age by his looks. He narrowed his eyes at the teen, before softening them upon seeing the insignia on his left shoulder pad. Letting out a breath or relief, the man lowered his gun.

"Jesus, kid," the man started, "don't scare me like that. You gonna give me a heart attack one o' these days." The blond teen chuckled in response.

"Sorry 'bout that, old man. *shrugs* Just heard gunfire in the neighborhood, so I decided to snoop around." Sharing a chuckle with the youth, the man held out his free hand, in which the teen took for a shake.

After the teen caught up to speed with the man's current predicament, he couldn't help but smile as he walked beside the adult as they walked through the destroyed compound.

"Y'know, old man? Someday, this shit's gonna end up with you dead."  
"Heh, tell that to the other Founding Fathers of the group."  
"Well, I'm talking 'bout you, not the other Founders."  
"It matter?"  
"Where I come from? Hell yes."

The man chuckled before taking another MRE down the drain. He just can't win arguments with this kid, he took note but he ain't complaining either. As the two stopped by the central building's front doors, the man turned his head to the teen.

"You ready?" His reply was the sound of two katana blades rapidly coming out their sheaths.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, old man?" the teen retorted playfully as he spun his blades a couple of times before setting them to his sides.

The man grunted before opening the doors, letting the two in.

"Let's go, Jaune Arc."

* * *

-Inside the building, seconds later-

* * *

Currently, Jaune and the man were currently moving through the desolate halls of the central building quickly and silently.

The blond teen checked whatever corner he saw, while the man behind him checked their rears. As they moved through the halls, they found what the man was looking for.

Walking past the non-working sliding doors, he quickly searched the drawers for anything that might peak his interest.

Eventually, after nearly an hour or so of finding, he did. In the form of a dirty dossier with a big red CLASSIFIED stamped on the front.

'Sheesh, what's with the government mooks with big red letters?' Shrugging inwardly, the man quickly settled it down on a clearer table for him and his young compatriot to read. "Hey kid! Found something!"

As Jaune sat down on a stool, the two began to read whatever was in the dossier.

About an hour later, the two placed the document down, eyes widened at what they had just read.

"Woah," Jaune spoke in a whisper, turning his head to the man. "That's some freaky shit, old man." The man in question merely nodded in response as he gazed at the picture encircled in red.

It showed a large archway of sorts, with various Greek writings on the metallic structure. Various bulbs of different sizes were on the thing as well, giving it a retro-futuristic look to the overall design.

"So this is Project Portal… not a menacing name, but self-explanatory if you ask me, kid." The teen merely nodded in response, as he had left the stool he was sitting on, brandishing his katanas. The man followed suit, leaving the room, taking the document with him as he walked down the hall leading to an elevator. 'Hope this place still has some juice for the lift.'

Reaching the nearest elevator they can find, Jaune punched in one of the buttons. The two smiled as they heard the elevator working.

Rather loudly, I might add. Jaune frowned at this. Loud sounds tend to attract bad attention.

"I heard something. Got a bad feeling about this…" Narrowing his eyes and looking where Jaune was facing, the man heard various mixed shuffles of feet, widening his eyes in the process.

He knew who those sounds belonged to. Many unfortunate survivors lost their lives to those things.

Hunters. And by the amount of sound being produced, the man deduced at least 4, possibly 8 of those things.

Quickly grabbing his Atchisson, the man urged Jaune to do the same. The blond quickly pulled out his Peacemaker carbine and flicked on the tactical laser sight mounted on it.

The two aimed their guns at the direction they heard the shuffling come from. They didn't have to wait too long as a Hunter came out lunging.

Holding down the trigger, Jaune gunned it down, sending the undead leaper down to the ground dead once more. The sound of his carbine alerted the other Hunters of the pack.

As two more came out, the man and Jaune quickly killed them off just as five more came out from both sides. They fell just as their allies did as their prey had killed them off with nary a scratch.

Until one pounced on the man's back.

"ARGH! GET THIS FUCK OFF ME!" The Hunter clawed at the man's back, the vest just barely saving the man. Luckily, his teenage friend slashed the undead creature off of him with his katana blades. The Hunter in question landed on the ground with two big slash marks on its chest and head.

With the undead creature off his back, the man stood up slowly. "Thanks for the assist, kiddo." The man patted Jaune's head and ruffled said teen's hair.

The teen frowned, not at the ruffling or the appraisal, Heaven's no, but at how tall the man was compared to him. Jaune stood at a height of six feet and an inch tall, while the man stood at a gargantuan height of seven feet and four inches, enabling him to go toe to toe with Mega Zombies with some difficulty.

 ***DING!***

The two swerved their heads as the elevator doors opened up, prompting the two to quickly get in. The moment Jaune stepped in, the man punched the button labeled 'PP-057'. The doors closed, and the elevator took them down.

* * *

 **-20 Minutes Later-**

* * *

As the doors opened, the two males gazed upon the room. Safe to say, it was massive, with many computers, either broken or off, all over the place.

The two also saw two large saucer-like objects on the far sides of the room, with multiple monitors and CPUs attached to them.

But as their eyes landed on the center of the entire room, they saw the portal device on the dossier/document/file. Here, they saw it far more clearly compared to the blurry image on the dossier. The entire structure seemed to be on a metal platform similar to a helipad on most corporate buildings before this whole mess started. The platform itself was supported by various metal legs similar to radio towers.

Overall, the whole thing looked and is important.

As they observed the arch-like structure, they noticed a sole computer nearest to the structure with its screen glowing in a dull blue color. "Hmph," the man grunted, "looks like the place hasn't been used in a while." Jaune nodded, before taking a step forward, with the man following suit. They walked up the metal steps and reached the monitor in good time.

As they stood in front of the main computer, they saw a few words on the screen.

 _-Error: Coordinates Unknown-  
-Subject may experience complete destruction of their atomic structure-  
-Do you wish to continue?-_

The two looked at one another confused.

"The hell does that mean?"  
"I don't know! Do I look like a nerd to you?"  
"Kinda do with them glasses you're wearing."

Jaune grumbled at the man before placing a hand on something. And that something just happened to be the controls for the main computer itself, with one of his fingers just happening to accidentally press down Y.

That just happened to start up the machine. What luck…

The structure in front of the two started to shine, with the writings on it and the various bulbs flickering on and off multiple times. In the center, that's where the real thing begins.

A big blue vortex appeared in the middle of the structure, with rather high gravitational force as many items were sucked into it suddenly. Luckily, Jaune and the man held their ground, but they were slowly getting pulled into the vortex as well.

"Shit!" The man looked at the main computer and then to his machete, an idea forming in his mind.

"I got an idea, kid! But you're not gonna like it!"  
"Whatever it is, old man, just do it!"

Nodding at the teen, the man held the machete over his head before throwing it at the main computer, the blade stabbing straight through the screen and the controls.

What the man had hoped to happen did not come. Instead, it made the vortex even larger.

"You fucking kidding me?"  
"Oh geez, we're dead!"  
"I can see that, Captain Obvious!"

Before the two could argue any further, the vortex's gravitational pull became much stronger than it first was. The two saw the saucer-like objects from before light up before powering down in an instant.

'That's never a good sign…' Jaune thought quietly in his head. That's when he took a step back.

A fatal mistake, as the moment Jaune's foot left ground, the vortex's pull dragged him in quicker. Jaune screamed as the man grabbed onto his arm. The two's movements caused more disturbances within the pull, and caused the vortex to pull at them and only them.

"Oh to hell with this!" pulling out a makeshift sticky grenade, the teen pulled the pin with his teeth before chucking it at one side of the structure.

 ***BOOM!***

It was a success, as the grenade blew up that part completely. That's good news. The bad news? The structure's latest damage taken caused the portal to grow in both size and power, which made it hard for the two people in that room to hold on any longer.

"Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit!" Jaune tried to find any other explosive in his person but came up dry. What's worse is that the metal bar his friend was holding on to was slowly getting strained by the pull of the vortex. With each second, the bar bent further into the vortex's pull, and…

 ***SPANG!***

No more bar keeping them from the portal. As the only thing the two could only muster at this point was close their eyes and prepare for their imminent demise.

First went in Jaune, followed by the man before the vortex swallowed them both whole. As the vortex got bigger, it suddenly shrank down in an instant.

*End of Chapter 0*

* * *

 **So was it any good? Lemme know in the reviews. Leave a fav or even a follow if you like. Until the next chapter, bye for now.**

 _Before I go, here are the mods from Unturned that will make an appearance at some point or another:_

 _*XtremelyEvil Vanilla Weapons Mod by XtremelyEvilJuiceBox, Lettgallian, Sujak, and KikET  
*MO Weapons by Lettgallian  
*United Weapon Box by Harron' and Lettgallian  
*More Military Clothes, Standalone Ghillies, and RWK CLOTHING Shrinker v2 by Dr Richtofen_

 _Really big shout out to them amaze-balls guys that made the mods mentioned here. For those who play Unturned, yes, you can download these in the Steam Workshop if you haven't already._


	2. World of Bloody Evolution

**Hey, dudes! I'm back.**

 **There. Simple as that. Enjoy!**

* * *

*Chapter 1: A World of Bloody Evolution meets Men of Bloody Work*

* * *

-Island of Icecap, World of Remnant, 12:08 A.M.-

* * *

In a quaint little town of Icecap, you need to learn two things. One, don't try and fight the local people, mostly the Faunus. Two, the White Fang stationed here are neutral to all, so don't try anything funny.

But we're not here to talk about stuff; we're here to see what happened.

A fairly beautiful teenage woman walked through the streets of the small town. The woman stood at five feet and six inches tall, light complexion with amber eyes and wavy black hair. Her outfit was rather simple. A simple black bow sitting pretty on her head. Low-heeled boots and decorated stockings that starts as black from her hips and gradually turning to dark purple as they get nearer to her shoes.

Both her arms sport black ribbons, with a detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. Her upper torso's clothing consists of a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt exposing her midriff with her shorts somewhat visible.

This fine lady is Blake Belladonna, one of the White Fang's elite fighters. But she's one of, if not, the most pacifist of all the White Fang, as she never killed a man, let alone harm one in the first place.

As the girl made her way towards an outpost at the edge of town, she saw her partner already there, with a scowl finely imprinted on his only visible part of his face.

This man was tall, standing at six feet and four inches, with red hair with brown accents spiked backwards in a windswept manner. He wears a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves with red designs and a white symbol on the back. Black pants and black shoes with red bottoms make up his lower areas, giving him a menacing look. Again, black is the color used for his gloves. Securing his pants is a black belt with white domino marks.

The most distinguishing features lie atop his head. Two dark brown (close to black, even) horns protrude from his scalp, a bit noticeable from his hair.

This man, Blake's partner, just happens to be the leader of the White Fang, Adam Taurus. And he was not in a good mood.

"What took you so long?" Adam narrowed his eyes at the girl approaching him. Blake simply rolled her eyes before replying.

"I was busy reading my book." Came her simple reply. Adam mentally sighed.

'Of course she's off reading THOSE books. Blech!' he mentally threw up at the thought of his partner reading those kinds of books. He simply exhaled and grabbed his weapons.

"Come on, Blake. The train's about to be at the ambush point in an hour's time." Nodding at him, Blake followed Adam to a Bullhead, this world's version of a transport helicopter sans the propeller blades with thrusters in their places.

As she set foot on the Bullhead, Blake suddenly had a feeling something was off today. Turning to Adam, she spoke.

"Are you sure about this?" Adam stopped polishing his sword, and looked at Blake.

"I've never been more sure of this my entire life." Sighing mentally, Blake nodded glumly at her partner.

Soon, the Bullhead was off the ground, flying towards the mainland.

Unbeknownst to Blake, her feeling would turn out to be right.

Very correct.

* * *

-Meanwhile, in a red forest near a secluded railroad-

* * *

In a clearing, multiple animals were simply doing what they were as the grazed upon the clear plain. The deer were playing with their young, the birds feed their chicks, and some of the frogs were lazily croaking. Until…

 ***FWOOSH!***

A small vortex big enough for two people to barely fit appeared, scaring the local life away as they fled the scene. If they had stayed behind to watch the rest, they would've seen two bipedal things falling out with their gear following close behind.

 ***THUD!***

"GAHG! FUCK, MY LEG!"  
"AAAGH!"

Those must've hurt really, REALLY bad. As the two, Jaune and the man, slowly got up, their apparel/clothing much clearer than they were compared to the last place they were in.

Jaune wore a full-body Kevlar suit, with two sheaths on his back for his specialized katanas. On top of his Kevlar suit was a biker jacket, dull gray in color with some tribal tattoos engraved on the shoulder pads, left breast pocket and sleeves, and falcon wings stitched on the back. He had a custom holster for his Peacemaker carbine on his left thigh in an across-the-body manner. He wore charcoal black shoes that seem to be a mix of sneakers and combat boots.

"Where the hell are we?" the man questioned out loud.  
"I have no idea, old man." Jaune answered, taking in their newfound surroundings.

The man, on the other hand, wore something one would find in a post-apocalyptic war game. He wore a black t-shirt with a symbol of a fist on the right shoulder, with yellow police stripes on the left shoulder and the back. He sports a forearm brace on his left arm, with some metal parts added to provide extra protection. His pants were dull gray, with some added armor to fend from small attacks. He wore combat boots lined with metal strips on the soles for that extra power for kicking.

Slung over his back were his Atchisson shotgun and machete, and on his right thigh was his Vulture handcannon.

The most distinguishing feature was his face, or the things covering his face.

His face is completely concealed by a gasmask, a white one-hole balaclava/ski mask and a farmer's hat. The gasmask had tubes connecting to a gas canister on his back separating his machete and shotgun. One could hear his heavy breathing, distorted somewhat from his mask.

Overall, the man Jaune was with looked dangerous.

Before they can even walk a step, the two heard a familiar sound. One thought to be lost to the apocalypse.

The sound of a train.

Where there are trains, there are people. And where there are people… the two can safely bet their lives that there is civilization.

"Let's go." The man's voice broke the silence, pulling out his shotgun and checking the chamber. Jaune nodded, pulling out his weapons from their sheaths. Heading off to direction of the sound, they just hope they can find some people.

* * *

 **-Minutes later-**

* * *

As the two emerged from the red bushes, they saw a train moving through the railway. Pulling out his binoculars, the man saw something different about this train compared to the other trains he'd seen through his life.

The train looked like a mix of a bullet train and a freight train, as it was large and moving quickly. 'Bet Japan wants that thing as a transport for their cargo.' Turning to Jaune, he spoke.

"Ready?" Confused, the teen raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" He got his answer when the man backed up before breaking into a sprint. The blond teen's eyes widened into saucers as the man jumped off the cliff.

"GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and with that, the man fell in a speed rivaling a peregrine falcon towards the train.

'Of course. Fucking train jumper tactic.' Taking a few steps back, Jaune breathed in, taking a few seconds of silence to calm himself, eyes closed. Opening his eyes, he broke into a sprint. As he neared the edge, he jumped, transferring all leg power from sprinting to jumping real quickly. He felt something, though.

When he jumped, he jumped much higher than before. Following the man's lead, Jaune descended towards the train, coming close to the man. He knew what was gonna be done next, too.

The man pulled out an umbrella of all things and slowly descended onto the rearmost train car's roof. Jaune did the same, landing on the same roof, just a few feet from his friend.

"Decided to be a copy-cat, eh?" walking to the edge of the rear, the man continued, "Let's move, kid. Mornin's gonna be on us soon." Nodding, Jaune followed the man, both dropping down to door-level of the train car.

"Now let's see what's behind door number one." Just as the man raised his machete, Jaune intervened by blocking it with one of his katanas.

 ***CLANG!***

"Wait! Maybe that's not gonna make a good first impression."  
"So? S'long as they don't know it was us, it's good."  
"By what, by breaking open a train door that might lead us to some sleeping passengers?"  
"Geez, kiddo, you look like you can't tell the diff 'tween transport and passenger trains."

"GAH!" Flailing his free arm around in frustration, Jaune stomped, his boots making small clinking noises as he did. "What does it matter?!"

The man raised his free hand and sheathing his machete, pointing at the sides. "Y'see them windows? " the teen nodded, prompting the man to continue.

"Them's grilled windows. Means that, whatever we're gonna see inside, it ain't gonna be people."

Seeing the logic in the man's words, Jaune sighed before letting his katana leave the air that the man's machete once occupied. The man pulled out a crowbar and placed it against one of the metal doors' hinges, and he huffed, and he puffed, and he-

Oh for fuck's sake- he just yanked the hinge out and repeated the whole process in under a minute's time, a new record for him. Soon, the door fell with a loud groan as it kissed the floor, so to speak.

Staring blankly at the door and then to the man, Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Looks like we made an entrance."

Shaking his head, the man went inside, followed by Jaune.

What neither of them know was something's gonna happen that will change their point of view.

* * *

-Inside the train car-

* * *

As they stepped foot inside the train car, the first thing they noticed were the full metal suits of armor on the sides of the room, restrained by two large metal strips per metal suit of armor. Each one looked like one another, with a gun or a blade in their hand/s. Each one looked…

"Robotic suits. Maybe breaking down the door was a bad idea." Gee, you think Jaune?

"Whatever," the man waved off the kid's concern as he moved towards the door on the other side of the room. "Let's jus-"

The second he reached halfway towards the door, the metal suits jerked, creating a cacophony of grinding gears and electronic whines. Jumping back, the man pulled out his handcannon and his machete. Soon, the metal suits or armor, or robots as Jaune had surmised, were out of their restraints, weapons drawn. Pulling out his katanas, Jaune got into a Daisho stance, a Japanese-style of dual-bladed fighting, only Jaune's was modified for his specialized katana blades.

Silence, none in the room made a single movement. The robots close to the two held their blades firmly while the ones behind them held their guns like how a professional firearms owner would hold it.

A faint gust of wind managed, somehow, to breeze through the room. That gust just happened to knock down a loosely-placed canister filled with whatever the hell was in there. The canister fell and made impact with the metal floor beneath the inhabitants' feet, making a loud clang as it did.

 **"HOSTILE LIFEFORMS DETECTED!"** The two saw the machines getting into a stance that suited the weapon they were holding.

 **"INITIATING TERMINATION PROCEDURES!"**

And that was all the cue needed for the two to attack the machines surrounding them. They charged at the machines, blades and gun ready to destroy whatever bot was unfortunate to get in their sights.

* * *

-Meanwhile on another cliff the train was fast approaching, ten minutes later-

* * *

Adam stood on the edge of the cliff, seeing the train rapidly closing in. Darting his eyes to the left, he saw Blake with her pistol-sword Gambol Shroud ready.

Giving her a silent cue, he jumped off the cliff, with Blake followed close behind. The two slid down quickly towards the train before they made a jump.

Landing on one of the train cars, they stabbed their blades into the roof for extra gripping. Once they regained their own footing, the two began to dash towards the rearmost train car, jumping over the gaps between the cars as they did.

But instead of going through the backdoor, Adam sliced open the hatch on top and prepared to jump down, until Blake stopped him.

"WAIT!" Stopping, he placed a hand on the now-open hatch. Turning to Blake, his partner continued.

"What about the crew?" Narrowing his eyes at his partner's concern for humans and not her own kind, Adam answered grimly/darkly.

"What about them?" with that, the bull jumped down, followed by the cat.

As they both landed, what they saw shocked them.

Multiple robotic carcasses of Atlesian Knight-130's laid scattered around the place, some sporting large bullet holes while most had been sliced to ribbons. But that's not the odd thing.

The odd thing was what made those slices. Inspecting the marks for a moment, Adam felt the fabric of his glove being cut and even his skin on his fingers. Pulling back his hand, Adam stepped back with wide eyes from behind his mask.

"Obsidian blades…" now it was Blake's turn to widen her eyes. She knew what her partner was talking about. Obsidian blades were extremely lethal to anything its blades could slice through. They were sharp and very durable. The durability and sharpness can be credited to whoever made the blade or the obsidian made for those blades.

But the most defining thing about obsidian blades? These types of blades, coated or actual, can cut straight through the cells of whatever is hit, complete separating body parts clean off.

Before any or both of them could investigate the room further, they heard a loud gunshot ring from somewhere in the middle of the train.

Preparing Wilt & Blush, Adam spoke. "Looks like we'll find whoever caused this." He added something Blake knew what he'll say next, "And kill them off slowly."

Nodding silently, Blake followed Adam quickly through the train cars, finding more destroyed AK-130's in every car they went through.

When they reached a train car with no walls or roof, they saw who caused all this.

Two men, one a blond teen wearing a gray biker jacket and full body suit holding two katana blades. And the other a man wearing a mask wearing some armor on him, holding a gun.

Currently, the two were fighting the robots swarming them, the teen slicing them with two black katanas and the man fighting with an automatic shotgun of sorts, blasting anything not human or faunus.

* * *

-Jaune's POV, third person-

* * *

Jaune made a back-flip and sliced another machine open with his blades. The man simply used his Atchisson to mow down the machines, taking out their upper torso completely. As his gun went dry, a machine took this opportunity to attack him from behind. But before it even got close, Jaune sliced off its head and quickly slashed the other machines surrounding them.

Giving the blond a thumbs up, the man loaded another drum before opening fire at the distant machines, taking them down.

"Glad I added an extended choke on this baby!" Narrowly dodging a blade, the man retaliated with his own machete, stabbing the machine right through where a man's heart would be. Apparently, whoever made this bots decided to place their power source in the exact same spot.

The man grabbed his Vulture and destroyed another approaching machine.

As he lowered his gun and blade, a machine jumped at him similar to how a Hunter would've jumped. When he raised his weapons again, Jaune protected the man by slicing the machine mid-air.

 ***CLANGGUHDUD!***

The last machine dropped behind them in three pieces, right in front of two spectators. And it just so happens that Jaune and the man noticed them. Turning to the two newcomers with weapons drawn, they were at a Mexican standoff, no one making any sudden movements.

Until the man cleared his throat, directing the newcomers' attention to him.

"Heh, take it you kids aren't on guard duty?"

* * *

-Adam and Blake's POV, third person-

* * *

Adam narrowed his eyes at the two humans aboard the train HE and his partner were supposed to destroy. He didn't want to do this in front of Blake, but he had to… silence them quickly. Just as he was about to pull out Wilt, he sensed something.

The blond teen had large amounts of Aura, but they were faint. Clearly, he hasn't awakened it yet, but that doesn't mean Adam should take him lightly as he saw how skilled and acrobatic the blond was, rivaling even a Monkey Faunus in that regard. The man on the other hand had NO traces of Aura anywhere. Hell, none of their weapons had even the slightest trace of Dust.

Blake was impressed at the two's skills, but mostly at the blond teen's skills. Plus, she blushed at how the teen looked up close. She saw that his body suit underneath his dull gray jacket showed his well-toned body through the fabric.

Like Adam, she was surprised that the man had no Aura or Dust on him. Despite that, his guns still worked as if they don't need Dust; perhaps the man was using something else for his guns.

"Heh," the man cleared his throat, "take it you kids aren't on guard duty?" the man made a funny, although it wouldn't be as bad as someone else's horrid jokes.

Adam glared at the man before fully unsheathing Wilt from Blush. "Enough nonsense, human. Who are you?"

The man's expression couldn't be seen from behind his full mask, but they heard him speak nonetheless.

"Aaahh… straight to the point, eh? Heh, never knew kids can get professional." Lowering his weapons but not keeping them away, the man continued.

"My name's none of your concern as they'll be simply lost to the times." Adam was losing his patience.

"But! I will tell you kids regardless. My name is Enrique, and this young boy here is Jaune." The now-identified Enrique introduced himself and the teen with him.

Then he's the one asking questions. "And you two are?"

Adam answered for them. "My name's Adam Taurus; and this is my partner, Blake Belladonna."

Blake was genuinely confused at something though. "Wait," now the attention's on her. "Why isn't your name linked with a color?" She pointed at the man, who had just spun on his heel to take a step towards the next train car.

Enrique paused just as he took a step. He seemed confused. He glanced back at the girl, foot placed back on the ground.

"Now, why in the hell would my name be linked with some fancy colors? That a law 'round here or someshit?" She was surprised. It was a law, no, tradition for the people to be named after color or something relating to color after the Great War.

But before any of them could speak up, they all heard mechanical clicking; coming from behind the two Faunus. They all turned back and heard a weird sound.

Adam and Blake knew what that sound was. Adam paid the two humans behind them no mind and prepared Wilt again to block whatever was coming. Blake, on the other hand, did something else.

Quickly turning to Jaune and Enrique, she shouted.

"GET DOWN!" Neither one to look a gift horse in the mouth, the blond teen and the man laid down in a classic crawling or prone stance.

 ***FWHOOP-WHOOP-WHOOP-BOOOOOSSSHHHH!***

A huge blue beam of light erupted from the train car and flew over everyone's heads.

Save for Adam, who simply split the beam in half, but not without him flying back from the beam's force. Landing back with a thud, Adam groaned before getting back up groggily.

As the beam subsided before dissolving completely, everyone else got up. What they saw next surprised two of them.

It was a large robot, easily around fifteen, maybe eighteen, feet tall, with multiple cannons, four in total. Four legs carried the machine as it stepped onto the same train car as them. The whole thing was an Atlesian Spider-Droid, with a distinguishable black with red markings compared to the AK-130's dull gray color scheme.

Turning to Jaune, Blake spoke. "You didn't destroy the Spider-Droid?!"  
"We weren't exactly aware of that thing since we were, oh, I don't know…" Jaune got into a fake thinking pose, "FIGHTING MANY ROBOTS ON THE WAY!" before flailing his arms.

Before any of them can argue, Enrique held his machete between them.

"Enough, kids." Grabbing his Vulture and loading a fresh speed-loader, he aimed it at the Spider-Droid.

"How's 'bout you two help fight this thing 'stead of arguin' like a recently divorced couple?" Nodding, Jaune sheathed his katana blades and pulled out his Peacemaker carbine. Firing at the mech, the 5.7x28mm armor-piercing rounds punched tiny little holes into the mech's arm cannons.

Blake silently grumbled before throwing her weapon at the mech. The moment it was angled behind the mech's back, Blake pulled the ribbon attached to the pistol-sword. The weapon flew back, making scratches on the sides of the mech.

The Spider-Droid then did something. Its cannons started firing bright blue balls of energy, rapidly approaching the four.

Adam skillfully dodges the ones aimed at him, Blake simply flipped over each and every one of them, Jaune and Enrique quickly got behind cover.

Enrique fired his revolver at the mech, each 12.7x55mm round making big holes in the legs and joints of the machine.

The Droid collapsed for a bit before righting itself. Noticing this, he shouted to the others.

"Aim for the joints! That'll stop this sumbitch!"  
"Got it, old man." With that, Jaune kept away his Peacemaker and rushed towards the Droid, pulling out his obsidian katanas. Dodging whatever the Droid shot at him; Jaune neared the front right leg and sliced its joint and hydraulic.

 ***SCCCCREEEEEE!***

The Droid collapsed for a bit before swatting Jaune to the side.

"GRKGH!" Colliding with a stack of crates, Jaune felt a bone or two being broken from the impact.

"Kid!" Looking at Enrique, he saw the man gesturing him to get over to his place. Painfully getting up, Jaune made a quick dash back to the man.

As Jaune made his not-so-merry way to the man, Adam began to slice at the rest of the legs, bringing the mech down. As the Droid prepared to fire, Adam jumped back a good distance, landing in front of Blake as he did.

Skidding to a halt beside the man, Jaune spoke.

"What's the plan, old timer?" He didn't get a spoken answer. Instead, he saw the man pull out a Missile Launcher outfitted with a Night-Vision Scope and Rangefinder. Knowing where the man was going, the teen widened his eyes.

"You're not doing what I think you're gonna do, old man, right?"  
"Heh. Was gonna use it at some point or 'nother."

Adam, on the other hand, began to glow a dull blood red along with his blade. The Droid screeched and made a jump despite the damage done to its legs and joints. The Droid began to descend quickly on Adam, intent on crushing the man beneath it.

Then, in an instant, Adam dashed towards the Droid in the blink of an eye and sliced the upper torso from the rest of its body.

Enrique was impressed, and shocked at the same time.

'Kids with motherfucking superpowers. What's next? Some company with so many futuristic gadgets and shit?' The man simply shook off the thought before resuming to what he was going to do.

Aiming the launcher, he shouted.

"Hey, Droideka!" The mech glared at the man through its structure atop its torso substituting for the head.

The man saw the Spider-Droid combining its arms to form a larger cannon, he pulled the trigger.

"Boom, boom, asshole."  
 ***FWWOOOOOOOOOMMM~~!*  
*KRA-FWOOTHOM!***

When the missile made impact, the force of the missile destroyed the cannon, rendering the Droid defenseless.

With the Droid now useless, Enrique simply threw the Missile Launcher away, the weapon stripped of its NV-Scope and Rangefinder. Hopping onto the next train car, which was directly behind the main train, the man urged Jaune to do the same.

The blond teen hopped on board, followed by Blake.

They heard footsteps and saw Adam coming towards them. He skidded to a halt just by the edge. Looking down then to Blake, he stretched a hand out. Blake, on the other hand, simply closed her eyes, a stray tear falling.

"I'm sorry… Goodbye…" the girl solemnly said before severing the coupling connecting the train cars with Gambol Shroud's blade.

The two men beside her looked at her in surprise.

She had just betrayed her own partner, by severing the train couplings.

The two could see Adam simply looking at Blake, but Enrique could feel the hatred the man was directing at his former partner; while Jaune could see the sadness in Blake's eyes. He had to comfort her somehow. He didn't like seeing people cry.

He started comforting the girl by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," she looked at him, "its' gonna be alright." She nodded and sighed.

"I just wished that… things were different." Blake mumbled as she looked at the severed train car slowly shrinking out of sight. Turning around, she walked to a stash of crates. Sitting on the lowest-lying one, she closed her eyes, hoping to forget what had just transpired.

Jaune simply looked at her before doing something he had not done in a long time, it felt nostalgic for him.

He embraced the girl with his arms, taking her by surprise. Blake blushed, pink dusting her cheeks. At first, she squirmed in his embrace, before finally giving in to the warm embrace.

Meanwhile, Enrique took one last glance at the railroad behind them. He had a feeling this would come back to bite them all in the butt someday.

Huffing, the man simply went to the teen girl. He needed some answers, and since this girl's a local, she's better than no one at all.

Hearing the man's footsteps nearing her, Blake looked at him with a steady expression.

"What do you want?" She sounded dead, probably not used to the feeling of stabbing someone in the back. Enrique knew that feeling well, but he shook it off for what he needed to know.

"Where is this place? Looks like somethin' outta Wonderland or someplace." Blake's expression had changed from steady to confused.

"What do you mean? This is the outskirts of Atlas, on the way to Vale."

'Vale? Atlas? Sounds important, better keep them in case of emergencies.' The man simply nodded, deciding to play the lost man with a kid persona.

'Vale, Atlas… where did I remember those from?' Jaune, meanwhile tried to think hard.

"Ah, let's just say we're not that… eh, attuned with the city life that much. Usually just go on the rural parts, we do." Blake seemed to understand that, seeing as how this Enrique and the teen, Jaune, are dressed, they'd stick out like sore thumbs in a sea of clean thumbs.

She noticed something else, too. A black duffel bag on the man's back, looking rather heavy and bulky. The cat Faunus saw a gun's barrel sticking out the zipper, letting her know the man carried weapons. That got her curious.

"Why carry many weapons?" That caught the two's attention. Looking at her, their stares urged her to elaborate.

"Shouldn't it be better to carry one weapon with different uses?" Seeing some logic in her statement, Enrique agreed with a nod and a reply.

"Usually, weapons like those are lost or just broke. Plus, what happens when that one weapon is taken from yeh?" The man slurred, reaching into his rear to pull out a…

Flask of vodka, full to the brim too. Blake's expression scrunched up into a disgusted one. She was not a fan of any alcoholic drink of any kind.

The girl and Jaune watched as the man sat on a crate, drinking his vodka all the while. As he ceased drinking, the man began to set the duffel bag down. Taking it off, Enrique lets the bag hit the floor. As it made impact, the man unzipped the duffel bag to reveal what's inside.

Blake's eyes widened at the sight. There were around ten big weapons, like shotguns, machine-guns, and sniper rifles, and the exact same number of smaller weapons, like assault rifles, sub machine-guns, pistols, carbines, and melee weapons.

'That's one big duffel bag.' Blake noted as she simply gazed bug-eyed at the bag on the floor. She felt warmth leaving her body.

Looking to her right, she saw Jaune pick up an assault rifle, the teen inspecting the weapon in his hands.

Jaune rotated his personalized Arzhakan rifle to inspect it a bit more. The sights were aligned greatly, the magazine still had 30 rounds plus one in the chamber, and the grips still firmly attached to the handguard. Aiming the sights of the rifle, he felt the weight to be the lighter than before.

He always liked this certain rifle. It felt right in his hands. The three firing modes gave him many opportunities and ways to use the rifle. Plus, he liked the bayonet he installed on the weapon.

With Enrique, he was checking his personal Galileo battle rifle. The attachments he placed were still there. A tactical laser, a vertical Russian foregrip, and a muzzle brake installed on the end of the barrel to reduce recoil.

Feeling the gun's weight to be much lighter, the man slung it over his back, right beside the Atchisson shotgun.

"Alrighty. Guns loaded, melee weapons in good shape, and our gear's still lasting. I say that's a good thing."

Jaune nodded at the man's statement while Blake simply closed her eyes, feeling tired from today's events.

* * *

-Meanwhile, at a campsite, minutes later-

* * *

The White Fang soldiers were afraid. Minutes prior, they had seen Adam return from his mission, but Blake was nowhere to be found. When one unlucky soul asked where said girl was, Adam went into a fit and rampaged through the camp, slicing all the trees and tents within his blade's range.

Adam was not in a good mood. His love had abandoned him and left with those filth. How dare they?! They will ruin the day they messed with Adam Taurus, the leader of the White Fang.

But before he could slice another tree down, someone placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping the rampaging bull in his tracks.

It was Kane, his trusted lieutenant. He was someone who was like an older brother to the bull Faunus.

Kane stood tall at exactly seven feet. He wore a simple white jacket with some bits of armor underneath. Like other members of the White Fang, he wore a mask. The mask in question didn't just conceal his eyes, but most of his face; blood red markings decorating the otherwise-simple mask. Two wolf ears stood out from his dark hair, wiggling as they did.

"Adam," the adult's voice was thick and gruff, like a father calmly telling his angered son to stop, "just calm down. You can't think straight like that."

Adam shook off the hand and glared at his lieutenant. "And what? Just move on? I can't, Kane, not after what that wretch has done…" Kane swore he heard his leader growl like an actual animal when he finished his words.

Good thing, though, that Adam merely sighed in dejection. The lieutenant exhaled inwardly as his leader calmed down. As did every other White Fang member within the vicinity of the bull Faunus, relieved that a big disaster has been averted.

Kane felt however, at the very back recesses of his mind, something big was going to happen.

May whatever divine being up on high help them all, for their sakes.

* * *

-Back where Enrique and Jaune came out of-

* * *

As multiple black-skinned creatures with white bone armor, known as Grimm, roamed the area, they didn't notice something happening in the very center of the plains. Faint wisps of air started to form into a ball, until…

A white vortex appeared, its huge gusts of wind blowing away stray leaves. The Grimm began to notice, as they had turned hostile and began to circle to vortex.

As one Beowulf came close to the vortex, something came out and crushed the poor thing.

One would expect a car or even a plane, but nope! It was a washing machine…

…

…

Yes, I'm not even joking… a fucking washing machine is the first thing to come out of that portal.

The creatures of Grimm were so surprised that, they did not see what else came out of that vortex.

 **GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!**

* * *

 **So… there you guys have it. It officially starts. Well, anyways, I made an armory guide down below to let some people who are confused know what's this and that.**

 _*Atchisson – An American military grade combat shotgun chambered in 12-Gauge shotgun ammunition taken through box magazines and drum magazines. The box magazine holds 12 rounds, while the drum holds 32 rounds. It has an effective range of up to 100 meters, with the user being able to extend that range with slug rounds to 200 meters and 400 meters with the FRAG-12 rounds. Enrique's signature shotgun. [Real Life Counterpart = AA-12 without the magazine guide rail and with the Pancor Jackhammer carry handle and Daewoo USAS-12 stock, magazine well and handguard]_

 _*Vulture – An American handcannon for a revolver chambered in 12.7x55mm rounds in a six-round cylinder. A pocket sniper rifle at best, the weapon can hit targets dead on at 300 meters, and needing only little adjustments and compensations for further ranges. [Real Life Counterpart = Smith & Wesson (S&W) Model 500 Revolver with RSh-12.7mm revolver barrel]_

 _*Arzhakan - A Russian assault rifle firing 5.45x39mm rounds from polymer magazines. Fires at an extremely fast rate of fire of around 1800 rounds per minute when using burst-fire. Jaune's primary assault rifle. [Real Life Counterpart = AN-94 Akaban]_

 _*Galileo – An Israeli battle rifle firing 7.62x51mm NATO rounds from a 25-round magazine. Has an effective range of around 900 meters, with stable firing and recoil patterns. One's choice for long-ranged suppressive fire. [Real Life Counterpart = Israeli Military Industry (IMI)/Israeli Weapons Industry (IWI) Galil 7.62 & SIG SG 542 battle rifle hybrid]_

 _*Obsidian Katana Swords – Two specialized blades used by Jaune as his signature weapons for various forms of combat. Due to their obsidian blades, the katana swords can slice through cells instead of ripping them apart, resulting in cleaner but just as messy kills._

 **Well, anyways, guys, I'll have to end it here. I'll be working on the new chapter for both this and my other fanfic. Don't know when I'll post, but it will either be late or early. So without further a due, I'll talk to you all later.**


End file.
